The present invention relates to interconnect structures, and more particularly, to intermetallic joints.
Space applications may include lead-based solders, gold, and copper interconnect structures. Generally, space applications may not use tin-based solders because at low temperatures, tin-based solders may disintegrate and form tin whiskers, which is a phenomenon called “tin pest.” The tin whiskers may then lead to electrical shorting of interconnects.
Some automotive and oil exploration applications use tin-based solders. However, some of these applications may need electronics that can withstand higher temperatures than traditional tin-based solders.